Bad Things
by Cocofoshosho
Summary: Human AU: Natalie drags Lucifer to a bar to support a friend, and lines get blurred.


Why the fuck did he even agree to this?

 _Because you're a goddamn idiot_ , Lucifer's mind helpfully reminded him as he downed a shot of whiskey. The bar that Natalie had dragged him to wasn't the worst one he'd ever been in, but it still didn't mean he was happy about being there.

"Luce!" Said pain in the ass hollered over the music, making her way over to him from wherever she had been. He scowled and twisted away from her as the bartender came back with another round. He picked up the new glass and turned to face the source of his ire.

"Girl, just because you're deaf doesn't mean I am," he groused, his frown deepening.

"Come out and dance with me!" Her smile was wide ( _too wide, she's such a lightweight_ ) and she kept bouncing to the beat of the music. One of the straps of her dress was slipping down her shoulder, and he kind of just wanted to peel it down along with the rest of her dress, and -

"Fuck no," he swore, both in answer to her and to his own dangerous train of thought. He threw back the shot and slammed the glass back down on the bartop, nearly smashing it.

"Come on, let loose a bit! Please?" Natalie begged, dark eyes wide as she stuck her lip out in a pout.

"I thought you were here for Michael?" She had wanted to come tonight because her childhood friend, Michael, was the spotlight DJ. Lucifer didn't care much for the shitty music the boy spun, but Nat had worked whatever black magic she had and here he was anyway.

"He's busy being a deej!" He rolled his eyes and lifted a hand to signal the bartender, but Nat caught his arm midway. "Please, I need someone to dance with," she begged, her other hand coming up to clutch his and hugging it tightly to herself. He tried not to think about how soft her cleavage felt against the back of his hand.

"Sorry, kid. I don't dance," he replied, using his free hand to gently disentangle her from himself. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. He raised an eyebrow, trying not to let the corner of his mouth twitch up at her antics.

"Fine, I'll have a good time on my own." She stuck her tongue out at him and spun on her heel, high heels that did wonders for her already incredible legs and ass -

He drank half of the beer the bartender had brought as soon as it hit his hand.

"My, what on Earth could you be drinking to forget?" a deep female voice sounded close by. He slowly turned to look at her, a busty brunette with curves in all the right places and a tempting smile to match her scandalous outfit. His mouth tipped up in a half-grin as his eyes hooded. _Just the distraction I need_.

"The time before you came around," he answered smoothly, leaning back against the counter and taking another swig of beer. She chuckled and took the empty seat next to him, ordering herself a drink before she gave him a sideways look, the seductive smile still on her lips.

"How flattering," she purred, "I hope I can make your wait worth the while." Her drink arrived and she sipped at it, crossing her legs over each other as she leaned in closer to him. He moved his body forward, resting his hand on her thigh and slowly inching it up her leg.

"I'm su- " he was cut off by loud cheering from the dance floor. It snagged his attention from the woman, but when his annoyed gaze turned to the source of the noise, he was quick to slap random bills on the counter and haul ass to the middle of the floor, new companion completely forgotten.

Apparently, Natalie had finally found a partner.

She was on a table, dancing with Michael who had apparently put on an automatic playlist or something. Lucifer instantly decided that she was not dancing so much as _giving a lap dance_ to that _asshole_. In public, no less. She ground her ass down into Michael's hips, her hands stretched above her head while his hands roamed over her waist and stomach. Nat's face was flushed and her smile was downright irresistible as she turned to straddle her _friend's_ (he mentally gagged) thigh as she gyrated her hips over it. Lucifer cursed as he pushed people out of his way, basic politeness cast aside in favor of stopping the little show his roommate was putting on. Michael moved right along with her, and Lucifer wanted nothing more than to rip off every part of the boy that touched Nat.

After for-fucking-ever, he finally reached the table, his long legs allowing him to easily step up onto a nearby chair and then up to the table. "Natalie!" he roared, literally pulling her off of her friend and spinning her to face him, fury painting his features while his hands banded around her arms like steel. Some of her hair had fallen down from her clip, framing her face and sticking to the sweat on her neck. She looked confused for a second before her eyes resumed their smoky look. It took Lucifer so off guard that he almost had to swallow.

"Luce, I thought you didn't dance~" she giggled, pressing her body up against his.

"I don't," he growled, "especially if _that_ is what you call dancing." He looked up from her to glare at Michael who was just standing there with a stupid look on his face. The boy's smile fell a little, but he still seemed happy as he went to resume his post that Natalie had probably pleaded with him to leave.

Said girl was squirming under his hands as she tried to continue her earlier movements with her new partner. Judging from the sounds of the crowd, they were more than ready to get on with the show. "Come on, just let go!" she laughed, her arms stretching behind his neck to pull him closer to her. He didn't resist.

"Natalie," he warned, voice a little rougher even as his grip on her loosened.

"Please," she breathed against his ear, her voice like liquid sex, and that was the end for him. He moved his hands from her arms to her hips, and the audience seemed to disappear as his tall frame curved over her smaller one. The bass line guided their rhythm as he pulsed up in time with her hips rolling down onto him. Her hands tangled into his dark hair and she arched her back, pushing her breasts up toward him. He groaned and she gave him a sultry smile, turning herself around and running a hand down her body, all the way from her neck to her ankle, pushing her ass directly into Lucifer's pelvis. He knew she could feel how their "dance" was affecting him; there really wasn't shit he could (or wanted to) do about it. When Natalie straightened back up, he thrust his leg between hers and she ground down on it, letting out a heavy gasp that caused him to dig his fingers into her hips and guide her harder onto him. One of her hands reached up behind her to retake its place in his hair while the other covered his hand on her, moving with it as he pushed both his hands down her thighs. She arched her back again and leaned her head back onto his shoulder. He pressed his face down into her neck, feeling the heat of her skin beneath his cheek.

The song abruptly switched up into something with way less bass and an obnoxious, peppy vocalist, effectively putting a stop to their movements. Lucifer lifted his head and gave the DJ a flat look. The boy looked stricken, almost sick, but Lucifer honestly didn't give two shits. He turned his attention back to Natalie, who had grown somewhat lax in his arms. Her eyes were closed and she was panting, and _God_ she looked so much like how he imagined she would when he fucked into her and brought her to climax.

Before he could put a stop to his thoughts, she half opened her eyes and side-eyed him, her lips curving upwards again.

"Come home with me, Luce?"

The question brought him up short before his familiar, comfortable snark kicked back in. "We're roommates, you idiot." To his chagrin, the statement lacked the bite that usually would accompany an answer to a stupid question of hers.

She laughed and turned so she could swirl her fingers over where she knew the tattoos on his skin would be. He exhaled harshly as her fingertips skimmed down the front of his shirt before running back up the fabric.

"I know that, you silly demon," she teased, using the name he had earned on their college hockey team. Her smile shifted from enticing and inviting to bright and bubbly, and he felt his chest constrict a little bit.

As he stepped down from the table and helped her do the same, he caught Michael's stare again. Lucifer almost felt bad for the guy, but then he remembered what the kid had been doing with Natalie before Lucifer made it to the table. He shrugged off the DJ and returned his attention to the redhead whose hand was firmly in his grasp. He led them toward the door.

Before he could get her out the door, she spun around and yelled, "Bye, Michael! You were so great! See you tomorrow!" while waving a hand in the air. She turned back to Lucifer and grinned up at him, tugging his hand for him to follow her.

As she talked his ear off on the walk back to their apartment, his blood slowly started to cool and he belatedly remembered the woman at the bar. He didn't feel bad for ditching whatshername, especially when it had basically ended in him and and Natalie -

 _Holy shit, he got it on with his roommate_. Well, not exactly, but close enough, and she did ask him to "come home with her" despite knowing full and well that they lived together. Did that mean she wanted…? He knew he did, although he refused to analyze the reasons and feelings behind _why_.

Too soon, they were in front of their apartment. He pulled out the key to unlock the door as she leaned against him, still holding his hand. The lock clicked and he pushed the door open. She let go of him and ducked underneath his arm, entering the room before he could and kicking off her heels. He raised an eyebrow as he followed and shut the door behind him, keeping his eyes on her as he toed off his boots.

Neither of them moved, the tension thick in the air. She slowly walked up to him, her gaze turning more heated the closer she got. When she was directly in front of him, she lifted her arms up and pulled him down for a rough kiss. His desire lit right back up and he crushed her in his arms, his tongue dancing against her lips. She opened up to him and he ravaged her, her moans only spurring him on as she tried to keep up.

Lucifer had wanted this for much longer than he'd ever care to admit, but he knew he should stop it here. God in Heaven above, he should stop _right now_ before either of them (just her, actually) regretted what it would lead to.

"Ah, _Lucifer…_ "

...good thing his namesake was the devil.

He maneuvered them over to the couch, only breaking from her lips to pull in short breaths before diving in again. His knees hit the edge of the sofa and Natalie pushed him to sit down, quickly straddling his lap and picking up where they left off on the dance floor. Her dress rode up as she rode his denim-covered cock. He skimmed his hands up under her dress (he would never look at red dresses the same again) and she helped him slide it up and over her head, tossing it somewhere on the floor.

He palmed her lace-covered breasts as she threw her head back and moaned again. He leaned forward and tongued a nipple through the fabric, his other hand pulling and rubbing over the other one.

"Oh my God, Luce," she panted, one hand supporting herself on his leg while the other curled in his hair, holding him in place. He smirked as he switched his mouth to her other tit, thoroughly enjoying the illicit noises she was making. His golden eyes flicked up to her face as his unoccupied hand slid from her back to her ass, squeezing the soft flesh beneath his fingers. She gasped, her eyes closed and mouth open in a soft O-shape. _Oh, he liked that_. She rolled her hips sharply on his already-hard dick, earning a groan from him that vibrated around her nipple. She pulled his head back from her breast and tipped it up to kiss him, biting his lower lip and sucking it into her mouth. His hand slipped underneath her panties and brushed against her folds, so soft beneath his calloused fingers.

"Shit, Natalie, you're soaked," he breathed against her lips. She answered him with a whine and he ducked his head to nip at her neck while his fingers delved deeper into her wetness. His thumb rubbed her clit while his middle finger circled around her opening. She tried to press herself down onto his finger, but he was having none of that.

"Tell me what you want, girl," he demanded, his words whispering across her skin before he resumed sucking a bruise into the pale column of her neck.

"Two," she sighed, her answer confusing Lucifer until it dawned on him what she meant. Fire flooded through his veins, and he shoved two fingers up into her. He pulled her panties to the side with his other hand, allowing him to thrust his fingers deeper inside her. She keened and pulled roughly at his hair.

"Hnn...ahn, _God_ …" She bit her lip as he sent her up higher to the edge of pleasure. He leaned in and curled his tongue over her nipple again. She moaned loudly as she worked her hips over his hand, sliding her hands down to his shoulders and bending closer to him to sigh into his ear.

"Mmm, Lucifer...I want to ride your cock just like - _ah!_ \- just like this."

 _Fucking hell_ , he was going to come in his jeans before she even actually touched him. He sped up his motions, moving his other hand down to rub her clit so he could use the full force of his fingers to bring her to climax.

And climax, she did. She shuddered and cried out, her walls undulating hard against his fingers as he gentled his thrusts, his erection pressing painfully into the fabric that restrained it. He had been right in his imagination of what she'd look like completely undone ( _because of him_ ). Her strawberry-blonde hair was wild and she had a pretty blush across her features while she gasped and came down from her high, her chest heaving.

Lucifer wore a self-satisfied smirk as Natalie gazed down at him with hooded eyes. A sinful smile began to steal across her face, her hands gliding down to deftly undo the buttons of his shirt. He leaned back and rested his hands on her thighs, her essence drying on his fingers.

She pushed his shirt back off his chest and leaned down to kiss and lick along his collarbone, slowly sliding from his lap as she made a wet trail further downward. She held his lidded stare while she slowly undid the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down. He slouched to give her better access and lifted his hips so she could shove the material down. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip when she finally got a full view of his dick. She tucked her hair behind her ear and, locking eyes with him again, opened her mouth to drag her tongue slowly along the underside of his cock. He groaned and closed his eyes, dropping his head against the back of the couch. She swirled her tongue around his tip before she took his thick length fully into her mouth, stopping when he hit the back of her throat.

"Fuck, Natalie," he swore, fighting the urge to buck into her mouth. He didn't want to gag her, but goddamn, she felt so good. He breathed harder and threaded his fingers through her hair, holding it gathered at the back of her head and out of her way. She looked up at him as she worked him harder, using one hand to pump what wouldn't fit into her mouth and the other to fondle his balls. She moaned, and the vibrations shot straight through his bloodstream.

"I'm - _fuck_ , Natalie, I'm going to - " She made darting motions with her tongue as she sucked him off, and that - along with the erotic noises they were making and her dark eyes full of sin - rocketed him over the edge, his seed spilling into her mouth. She waited until he was fully spent before she swallowed it all, and Lucifer thought he could come again just from that image. He let go of her hair as she stood, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Neither said anything as they both tried to catch their breath, simply staring at each other as the weight of their actions made itself known.

Finally, she broke the silence. "Does this mean you won't throw a hissy fit the next time I want to go dancing?"

He rolled his eyes and beckoned for her to sit back down on his still-exposed lap. She complied, looping her arms around his neck while his wrapped around her waist. She looked at him expectantly.

"One, I don't throw 'hissy fits'. Two -" he silenced her rebuttal with a finger to her lips "- two, I'm not about to be wrapped around your little finger after this."

* * *

He was absolutely wrapped around her little finger after that.


End file.
